1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sound generation and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing aural and tactile signals to a human being.
2. The Background Art
Autism is a condition characterized by persons being overwhelmed by sensory perceptions, which become distorted (disoriented). Typically, the life of an autistic individual is characterized by overwhelming chaos due to sensitivity to external stimuli, including sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell. Various systems have been developed for treating autism.
Previous work has been done by the inventor in the area of orientation counseling and procedures. It has been provided in the past to place a headset or earbuds on a user in order to generate a sound that is detected by the ears, processed by the brain, and treated as a focal point or an orientation point for an individual. Once focused, perceptions become accurate or undistorted (oriented). However, many persons, particularly young children or severely affected subjects, may not be able to wear a headset in order to listen to the sounds that will help to focus attention, direct the “mind's eye,” toward the sound perceived to be at a particular position in space.
For example, the essence of stereo is the stereophonic projection of sound from different locations. Stereophonic headphones, for example, permit different tracks of music or other sound to be passed to the ears, thus giving an impression of position and distance. In reality, stereo sound is propagated by a speaker relatively nearer each ear. However, by changing the volume of different tracks, particular sounds may be played back to a listener in such a way as to appear to be originating at different locations, to move with time, or the like. However, experts on the subject have informed the inventor that it is impossible to exactly locate in space a perceived location for the sound. More particularly, the inventor was informed that it was impossible to maintain such a location with respect to an individual.
The David Autism Approach is documented in various books and websites available internationally. Unfortunately, many autistic individuals are unable to wear headphones, or unwilling to do so. Thus, an ability to receive a sound signal, which has been generated with certain artifacts (such as accommodating the geometry and attenuation of the hearer's head) and balanced to seem like it is coming from a particular point in space fixed with respect to the person, is not heretofore possible. However, it would be an advance in the art to provide a system, that generates sound, in a way that such a system can be created and then worn in such a location and manner that it is not easily removed by a subject, and does not interfere with movement of the head, and normal daily activities.